interstate76fandomcom-20200214-history
Two Days Before
July 1, 1976 It's dark. Taurus, Jade, and Skeeter are heading for an old airfield near Tahoka. Jade is driving a Moth Cargo Truck. Skeeter is her passenger. She's unarmed. Taurus is her escort. Taurus: "Vixen, you copy? Over." '' Jade: ''"Go ahead, Stampede." Taurus: "Here's the deal. There's an old airfield just over the ridge. I think this dude who's been tearin' shit up is been usin' the main hangar as some sort of staging area. Now, I want you and Skeeter to sneak inside, see if you can find anything, then get the hell outta there. Now, trucks are going in and out all the time. You should be able to get in unnoticed. At least long enough to snoop around, then leave." Jade:'' "Stampede, we don't even know this guy, except that a lot of people who've crossed his path are dead. Spitfire, Buckle Knuckle... I think we should just do a little more recon before we busting in on him."'' Taurus: "Look, we may not know who he is. But, I do now some heavy shit is going down. Auto-mercenaries all over are being recruited for some sort of army. And this fool seems to be behind it all. Now, we need to find out what the hell is going on. I'll create a diversion just outside the airfield. Lure away any patrols long enough for you and Skeeter to get in and out. Dig?" Jade: "Just watch my ass. Remember, I have no weapons." Taurus: "Don't worry. We can put an end to all this shit once we find out the scoop." The team takes a right turn at the intersection. The road leads to the airfield. Taurus: "Once we reach the airfield, I'll start blowing shit up all around the area. That'll be your que." Jade: "Got it. And Stampede, stay outside the airfield. I don't want my cover blown." Taurus: "Don't worry, baby." Taurus gets in range of the airfield's turrets, and he opens fire. Taurus: "LOOK AT ME! I'M CRAZY! I'M HERE ALL ALONE TEARIN' SHIT UP! SOMEBODY STOP ME!" Hexen: "Code Yellow! Code Yellow! Uninvited guest at the party! Fluke, let's escort him to the door!" Fluke: "With pleasure." Taurus: "OH, YOU WANNA DANCE WITH ME?! WELL, GET ON THE FLOOR, FOOL! TIME TO FUNK IT UP!" Hexen gets iced. Fluke: "This is Fluke. Hexen's been drilled! Watch your sixes!" Another creeper shows up at the party. Taurus is in the mood for some more dancing. This creeper is also removed from the dancefloor. Taurus: "OH, SO YOU WANT SOME MORE O' ME?!" Meanwhile, the truck has made a stop at the airfield. Skeeter went into one of the hangars to look around. The truck is driving back to the exit when their cover is blown. Base Command: "Attention all patrols! We have an unauthorized vehicle exiting the airfield. '73 Moth Cargo Truck. Stop at all costs!" Jade: "Stampede, the chicken's flown the coop. Repeat: chicken's flown the coop. Damn, but I got a creeper on my six." Taurus: "Shit! Hang tight, baby. Escort's on its way." The truck leaves the airfield. Taurus takes care of the creeper who follows the truck. Back at the intersection, the team goes right and heads West for Tahoka. Taurus: "Radiator Mother, this is Stampede. Code Six Pack. Heading West from the old airfield. Iniciate a mode three rendez-vous near the church off 380 just past Tahoka. Hurry!" Radiator Mother: "Affirmative on the mode three, Stampede. See ya in the Holy Land!" Taurus: "Vixen, just keep headin' for the church. I'll do my best to wacks the creepers. Any of 'em go the distance, Mother and the boys will take care of 'em." Jade: "Roger that, Stampede." Creepers show up en route to the church. Cyanide: "Base Command, this is Cyanide! Have multiple casualties. Will continue to engage target." Base Command: "Roger, Cyanide. Do not let that truck escape! Destroy at all costs!" Soon, Cyanide is added to the number of casualties. The other creepers follow him. Cyanide: "Aaaahhhhh!" Taurus: "Who's the badass?!" The truck reaches Tahoka. Jade: "Stampede, we're entering Tahoka." Taurus: "Copy, Vixen. Keep moving." Down the road from Tahoka is the Holy Land. Radiator Mother welcomes the truck to safer ground. Radiator Mother: "Nice of ya to drop by, Vixen. Welcome to the party!" Jade: "Stampede, you copy? We've reached the Holy Land." Taurus: "Amen, Vixen." Skeeter: "Hey Stampede, this is Monkeywrench. You'd better take a look at what we found. Lots of maps and stuff. There's some writing, looks like a couple o' names. Lead Sled, Auto Mag, Playboy... hehe, Playboy..." Taurus: "Anything else?" Skeeter: "Hard to say, but Stampede, the hangar was filled to the top with weapons. Never seen so many. They were big! Here, Jade wants to say something." Jade: "Stampede, all of this... Something weird about it... Like it's too big... Something's gonna happen..." Other quotes *Entering the airfield, blowing Jade's cover. Base Command: "Attention all patrols! Unauthorized vehicle in the airfield. Secure perimeter and engage. Verify all other vehicles. Terminate anyone without clearance." Taurus: "Shit! What the hell was I thinking...?" *The truck is close to blowing up. Jade: "We're looking like Swiss cheese here. I need a little help!" *The truck blows up. Jade: "AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Taurus: ''"Jade...! Skeeter...! You were right, baby... You were right..." '' Category:Interstate '76: Nitro Riders - Scenarios